


Valerie <3

by aGrimTurtle



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, F/F, Fluff, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Romance, Spoilers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aGrimTurtle/pseuds/aGrimTurtle
Summary: A selection of text conversations between V and Judy, spanning from before the game's finale to shortly after.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Valerie <3

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. errors are intentional as these are text messages. I'm not fully satisfied with the format, but I hope you get the idea that these are text messages as if they were on Judy's phone. This is somewhat of a sequel to my previous story "I hate that name." and while not totally necessary to read it first, there will be some parts you won't fully understand unless you read that story first.

**20 days before Mikoshi**

* * *

**V**

Heeeeey calabacita.

Hows my girl?

I got a joke for ya

Oh boy

>:(

What did the BD editor say to the merc?

…?

Get ur cute ass home because I’m naked on the couch

O.O be there in 10!!!

Keep your bike under 200 xD

198 is under 200

V!

5 mins

Mi loca <3

* * *

**14 days before Mikoshi**

* * *

**V**

Babe!

V?

I got…

A motherfucking…

CAT!!!

> _a picture of a cat_

Omg it’s so cute! How did you get a gatito?

Her name is Matilda

…

No it’s not

Veto

:( why?

Not justifying that with a response

Jody?

Too close to Judy… and who names a cat Jody??

Umm ME thanks

You’re hilariously bad at this

You name her then!

But she’s your cat!

Our cat, we live together

I’m blushing

Hmm

Corrie

Veto.

:0 Only I can veto!

Nope.

Sorry Judes.

Thats my ex’s name.

Yikes sorry.

Its cool

Carla?

Ehhh

Stevie?

Sure xD

Don’t laugh at Stevie!

I’m laughing at my gonk of an output

Fair.

* * *

**10 days before Mikoshi**

* * *

**V**

Hey calabacita, you coming over tonight?

I’ll be home late. Todays fucked.

What’s the matter?

V?

I heard some stuff went down at the parade… was that you?

Yes

I’m not hurt

Okay…

Just be safe

I’m here for you

I just saw some Arasaka gunship shoot into a motel on the news

Not far from the parade

V I’m not trying to be overbearing

But

I need to know you’re safe

I’m safe

I won’t be home tonight

Sorry.

Everything okay?

No. Talk later?

Okay. Be careful. G’night

* * *

**9 days before Mikoshi**

* * *

**V**

Hey, so

Uh

Sorry about last night. Idk what to say.

It’s fine, V. Me and Stevie watched a movie

Thats sweet. I have some stuff to take care of

I might not be home tonight

Just stay safe, V. 

Stevie’s too young to lose her mama

* * *

**8 days before Mikoshi**

* * *

**V**

Hey hermosa, when you coming home?

I had a rough day

D: What happened?

V?

Watched a guy willingly get crucified for a BD

Jesus

I’m sorry

Come home. I’ll cook you dinner and get a bath ready for you

Got more of those lavender bath bombs you like

Soon. I promise. Just… not today

* * *

**3 days before Mikoshi**

* * *

**V**

Hey Jude

Don’t make it bad

?

Oh

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

You make me better.

Who would’ve thought that merc that came in -

A couple months ago now, damn -

Would’ve been such a sap?

I miss you.

I’ll be home tonight, I promise.

Don’t make promises you can’t keep, V.

But I look forward to it.

* * *

**2 days before Mikoshi**

* * *

**Valerie <3**

Im about to meet with Hanako. Whatever happens next, I’ll be thinking of you

You’re gonna make it back, Val.

I know you will.

Go kick some ass, one last time.

* * *

**1 day before Mikoshi**

* * *

**Valerie <3**

Panam just picked me up from Vik’s. Gonna catch a few winks on the drive

Okay calabacita.

It’s been an hour, hopefully you’re asleep

You better be resting >:(

Anywho

I wanted to tell you this so many times before

And I guess I kind of have

Ugh I’m being mushy.

I love you, Val.

Don’t say it back. Not until you see me again.

Something to motivate you.

When I saw you crying in my apartment the other night

and I hugged you and you put your hands over mine,

I wanted to just throw all our stuff in my van and take off right then and there.

But I know you got some loose ends.

Including that chip.

We’re gonna get out of here, mi amor.

So you be safe! And be careful!

And tell Panam if she comes back without you by her side she’s gonna deal with one angry Latina.

Panam just asked me why I’m smiling like a gonk

I hope you know I feel the same way.

The Aldecaldos invited me into their family

Oh wow! That’s a good thing, right?

It’s wonderful. I have a family again.

Did this invitation include a plus one?

Of course :)

I need to get some sleep now. Tomorrow’s the big day

Whatever happens tomorrow

I want you to know you’re the best person I’ve ever known

Buenas noches, amor. 

* * *

**7 days after Mikoshi**

* * *

**Valerie <3**

Panam said we’ll be crossing over into AZ in an hour

Cool. Why do you get to ride in the big ass tank?

Because I shoot shit for a living.

I don’t know if I can handle another hour in this car

Why?

Carol is fine and all but…

This awkward silence is KILLING me

Why are we stopping?

Val?

You and Panam are swapping places

Get your cute butt up here.

Ooo someone’s trying to get lucky tonight ;)

Hehe xD

* * *

**30 days after Mikoshi**

* * *

**Valerie <3**

Hey love I forgot what you needed at the market.

See if you can find hibiscus leaves.

Oh for that Jamaican tea, right?

Val.

Agua de Jamaica. 

Hah-mai-kuh. It’s just hibiscus tea.

Well, there’s other stuff in it too. But I have that stuff.

That’s confusing. But I’ll look.

Don’t call me a gonk >:(

Wouldn’t dream of it :0

Yeah, yeah.

Oh! Look for those spicy chips again!

Takis?

Yeah! I can’t believe we didn’t have those in NC.

Apparently they used to be all over California

But now you have to go to Mexico to get them

The guy I bought em off last time lives in Mexico

So he stocks up on them and sells em here.

Anyway, tea and takis. Be back soon.

* * *

**90 days after Mikoshi**

* * *

**Val <3**

Hey babe

Why are you texting me? I’m in the bathroom xD

I miss you!

We haven’t texted in two months because we’re always together.

You say that like it’s a bad thing :(

I love you, you gonk.

Hehe love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Writing text messages was more of a challenge than I anticipated. I went back and looked at all of Judy + V's texts in the game and tried my best to replicate their texting styles here. I felt like Judy is the type of person who finds it easier to be more emotional and warm over texts, which is something I noticed in the game too. I wanted this "story" to be fairly light-hearted and read like an actual message thread between two people in a committed relationship. It's mostly fluff, and it was fun to write and hopefully a fun quick read! Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments on the last story!


End file.
